Various embodiments of a vehicle seat of this kind are known from the prior art, it being possible for the spring characteristics of the pneumatic spring to be adjusted using complex structures, for example using additional volumes for a pneumatic spring. However, structures of this kind are complex, costly and require a large amount of space inside a vehicle.